Waiting For You
by LittleLunaChan
Summary: Sasori had been obsessed with achieve a way to attain eternal life for as long as he could remember. And now, it's finally time to test his technique. Deidara can only hope Sasori no danna will succeed and wait for him to send a signal, message, anything, that will soothe his anxiousness. One shot/prologue for now, might turn into a full story later.


_AN_: _This might turn into a full story later on, I don't know yet..._  
_I might leave this as short one-shot and start a whole new story with this pairing and the same kind of plot, I haven't really decided._  
_Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this short drabble and if there are any suggestion you have for a potential next chapter, please let me know :)_

* * *

"_I would describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet..."_

Sasori had been obsessed with achieve a way to attain eternal life for as long as he could remember. He thoroughly despised the human race for their extreme weakness in all possible aspects he could think of.

Granted, humans were capable to think logically and rational, but as if mocking it's own ability, humans were often unable to _act _according to that logic because they let petty and unnecessary _emotions_ get in the way.

_Useless, worthless emotions._

In his short life, Sasori despised these so called emotions, even more than waiting. They only cause pain, confusion and made someone vulnerable at the most critical moments, yes, they were truly useless and irritating. They also made people lose their ability to think clearly, it was too tiring to get involved with lowlifes who couldn't suppress their own basic feelings.

So when he finally, after years and years of research, found a way to turn himself into a puppet, he grabbed the chance without hesitation.

He was aware his new found technique wasn't what he _truly _wanted, it wasn't what he really longed for, but he knew that being born as human, he'd never be able to become a true puppet himself. But this solution came so very close he took the risk without thinking twice. He would finally be able to transform his very being into a puppet and would never have to experience life as human ever again.

_Or so he thought._

* * *

Sasori scoffed harshly as he felt his core being pierced, it reminded him too much of the fact he was still somewhat human, an idea he utterly loathed. He also didn't like the numbness tugging at his consciousness but was too tired to fight it, knowing it would make no difference in the end. He cursed inwardly, almost hoping everything would end already, he hated waiting, and what was worse than wait for one's own "death"?

As he slowly his vision and felt his chakra disappear, he wondered if everything would work out as he hoped it would. He'd never had a chance to test his technique since well, he'd never died before. In the back of his mind he wondered if everything was truly worth the risk.

He didn't have an answer for once. All he knew is that it didn't matter anymore, if he was ready for this or not, he'd either succeed in achieving eternal life or would die trying.

When his consciousness finally gave in to the tugging darkness he felt himself slipping away, surrounded by endless emptiness. Suddenly he felt something trying to grasp his very being, his very core, with a burning pain he didn't think he'd be able to survive. For a moment, and perhaps the first time in his life, Sasori was afraid he would truly die, forever trapped in the burning agonizing pain. After what could've been seconds or days, the burning pain slowly disappeared, but to be replaced by an unbearable pressure. It felt like he was being forcibly pushed down, deeper into the dark abyss that seemed to surround him.

A small part of him wanted this to be over, the hellish torture seemed to rip his very being apart. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep up with this, yet another, far more dominant part of him felt the undeniable urge to fight the pressure. He didn't want this to be the end, he refused to even accept the idea he would die such a meaningless death. He refused to fail, not after coming so close to finally find a way to live for eternity.

_He refused to die and leave the brat behind._

Without knowing how, he suddenly felt something, _himself, _move, the darkness and pressure quickly disappearing. He felt something move again, and this time he noticed a terrible sound, something close to a strangled gasp. He felt like he could explode from the pounding pain before his eyes shot open. The pain slowly subdued and he instinctively took hurried gasps, in desperate need of more air. He clutched his chest, it was aching painfully and in an unfamiliar way under his hand. _How long has it been since I last felt my heart beat?_

After what seemed an eternity his breath finally steadied a little and his heart stopped aching, it finally hit him;_ he was alive._

He felt like he went through fucking hell and back but he made it in the end, the technique was a success. He'd finally found a way to live an eternal life and cheat his way out of death.

This realization was worth every second of suffering he had to go through.

* * *

"_Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion._"

Deidara was cursing so hard inwardly, he'd put Hidan's foul mouth to shame if he were to ever hear him like this. He fucking hated what was happening right now, Sasori could be dead at this very moment, yet he couldn't do anything about it. The frustration fueled his anger even more, he wish he never left Sasori behind. Not that he had much of a choice, this was, frustrating as it was, necessary for their plan. He mentally forced himself to move forward, he had to distract the nine tailed fox and especially the copy ninja, but every part of his mind screamed at him to turn around and go back to the cave.

Out of sheer frustration and helplessness he started to detonate random bombs, hoping to find some form of relief in seeing his art explode. Every other moment it would've left him in an ecstatic rush to see his enemies almost blow up but now it barely helped him lift his mood, his mind too occupied to truly enjoy his masterpieces.

He couldn't stop thinking about the irritating and impatient red head whom was rushing towards his "death" this very moment. Deidara himself felt close to do the same by blowing himself up with a final explosion, he hated this uncertainty that kept messing with his head. Worst was that he had no way to contact the reckless puppet master to see if he succeeded or not, a sudden wave of hitting him as he thought about the second option . Not that he doubted danna's ability at all but even Sasori himself had admitted it was a big risk he was taking.

"Katsu!" An explosion close to his two pursuers made him almost grin, even in this situation he felt excited seeing his art. He decided to indulge himself in the fight, he'd like to take any opportunity to take his mind off his worries.

When he fight would be over he'd have enough time to be anxious while waiting for his partner. He'd have to patiently wait for a sign, a sign that would tell him everything went well and that the second phase of the plan could be set in motion. A sign that might never come, an idea he didn't like at all. But what else could he do besides waiting for it?

And for once, Deidara truly understood Sasori's hatred of waiting.


End file.
